


Under That Lucky Star

by auntieann1es



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5 is a tentative chapter number, Art, Astrology, Fan Comics, Illustrated, Kakuzu's backstory, M/M, Trans Character, but he is thirsty, hidan's not that big a jerk, maybe? - Freeform, none of this makes much sense :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieann1es/pseuds/auntieann1es
Summary: A comic about Kakuzu revisiting a specific part of his past and Hidan trying to help him, in his own way.





	Under That Lucky Star

Somewhere outside Takigakure…

K: Hidan, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be keeping watch.

H: What do you care? You’re supposed to be asleep.

K: I remembered something.

K: Look up there.

H: At that star?

K: It’s a comet. It only comes near the planet once every 70 years.

K: The last time it was around…

K: Was when I married my husband.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing! I made it! wow
> 
> ok so I am not a storyteller, or at least not that good of one. I hope you enjoy where this goes anyway @~@
> 
> Idk when I'm gonna update because comics take me a long time to draw, if you want to see what I draw/write in the meantime, check out my other stories.
> 
> Also I'd like to profusely apologize for the quality of these photos. I'll try to do better next time.


End file.
